problemas en Nueva Zelanda
by kyuzo92
Summary: los titanes se van de vacaciones a nueva zelanda y ninguno se imagina q sucedera alla, parejas: starxrob y raexbb
1. Chapter 1

**_Holaaaaa, ya se de q debo terminar el fic de guardianes de la noche :j_**

_**Capitulo 1-la carta**_

Era una mañana comun cuando robin se acababa de levantar se hiso su desayuno y se fue a entrenar durante 1 hora luego de eso fue a ducharse y cambierse y al entrar a la sala vio a cyborg y starfire leyendo una carta bien emocionados.

Rob- q ocurre?

Cy-gane, gane

Rob-q ganaste

Cy-te acuerdas al concurso q me meti

Rob-si

Cy-gane el primer lugar, 5 boletos para unas vacaciones con gastos todos pagados a Nueva Zelanda.

Rob-lastima, q no podamos ir

Cy y star-queeeeeeeee

Rob-quien cuidara la ciudad

Cy-los titanes este ya hable con ellos y todo esta arreglado

Rob-y quien cuidara ciudad acero?

Cy-jinx y kid flash

Star-relajate amigo robin, todo ya esta arreglado

Cy-ademas unas vacaciones no te caeran mal

Star-por favor robin (dijo por mientras ponia su carita)

Rob-esta bien

Rob- y cuando partimos?

Cy-mañana a las 11:30 am

Rob- lo mejor sera tener todo arreglado, antes de la noche para mañana llegar temprano

Star-robin no as visto a raven y chico bestia?

Rob-vi a raven meditando en la azotea y chico bestia va a estar dormido

Cy- que tal si vamos y lo mojamos

Rob-ni se te ocurra hacerlo

Cy- pero ya se te olvido cuando bestita cambio tu gel por gelatina

Rob- (se molesto al acordarce de la broma de chico bestia) esta bien cyborg hagamoslo

Y se fueron a molestar a chico bestia


	2. Chapter 2

_Lamento haberme tardado tanto en la continuacion de este fic pero aquí lo tienen y muchas gracias por sus reviews a:_

_ samuraiofdarkness_

_ diana123_

_ cibermandy91_

_**Capitulo2- **_

Cyborg y robin ya habian llegado al cuarto de chico bestia y cuando ivan a a mojar a chico bestia, pero robin ya no quizo hacerlo

Rob- cyborg mejor no lo mojamos

Cy- robin ya se te olvido q bestita cambio tu gel por gelatina

Rob- pero era gelatina y ya lo perdone

Cy- pero no olvides qesa gelatina tenia pescado y todos los gatos de la ciudad andaban tras de ti

Robin se molesto al acordarcede del ataque de los gatos y del encabezado del periodico, **los gatos nos invaden **( en el periodico aparecia una foto de robin corriendo y un ejercito de gatos tras robin)

Rob- esta bien cyborg, a la cuanta de 3

Rob- 1

Cy- 2

Rob y Cy- 3

**En la sala**

Raven tomaba su te por mientras star le contaba lo del concurso

Star- no estas emocionada por ir a nueva zelanda amiga raven (dijo muy emocionada)

Rae- yupi, estoy tan emocionada (dijo de manera muy seca y sarcastica)

Star- q bueno q estes tan emocionadad como yo

Rae- si, q bueno (dijo con su tono seco)

Rae- star cambiando de tema, sabes donde estan los chicos

Star- pues dijeron q iban a mojar a chico bestia por mientras dormia

Rae- jejeje me gustaria ver la exprecion del chico bestia, cuando lo despierten haci

Star- y no te preocupa nuestro amigo verde

Rae- y por q me tendria q preocupar por el

Star- tu sabes por q

Rae- (se sonrojo pero la capucha la cubria) d..q…q hablas?

Star- tu sabes de q hablo

En eso entraron cyborg y robin riendose a carcajadas

Rob- buena, idea cyborg

Cy- y lo puse mucho mejor, mira lo q tome de su habitacion

Cyborg tenia en las manos un medallon de oro en la manos

Rob- de donde lo sacaste?

Cy- estaba en una mesita

Rob- sera mejor regresarselo

Cy- q estas loco viejo?

Cy- ademas si se lo regresare pero primero me gustaria ver como se comporta al no encontrarlo

Star- amigo cyborg, sera mejor q lo regreses los padres de nuestro amigo verde se lo dieron de regalo de cumpleaños

Cy- y eso q?

Star- es el ultimo recuerdo q le queda de sus padres, ademas lo cuida como si su vida dependiera de el medallon

Cy- ni tanto, q lo dejo en una mesita a la vista de todos

Star- q no se diga q no te adverti, amigo cyborg

Cyborg se quedo confundido a q se referia star con eso de no se diga q no t lo adverti

**Continuara…..**


	3. Chapter 3

_**jejeje hola a todos, lamento la tardanza pero no se asusten pero creo q se va a acabar el mundo por q se me quito la hueva (si hasta a mi me da miedo) y me dije a mi mismo es hora de trabajar y les prometo hacer una lucha contra la hueva mas amenudo XD para actualizar mas rápido mis fícs, bueno aquí vamos**_

_**problemas en nueva Zelanda- capitulo 3 (creo q ese era)**_

cy- star a que te refieres?

en eso llega un chico verde a la sala con una cara de emo (si ni yo mismo me lo imagino) y traía unas ojeras que parecía que se había desvelado toda la noche

cb(ahora así le voy a poner por q el otro parecía que decía bebe (BB) XD) - buenos días chicos

rob- buenos días

chico bestia miro de mala forma a robín por q lo habían despertado luego de que el se desvelo hablando con unos amigos(al rato pongo un flashback explicando su desvelada) y luego miro de otra mala forma a cyborg al cual le dio un escalofrío (cyborg le estaba dando la espalda a chico bestia) y al finalizar se fue al referí y saco algo de tofu y lo sirvio en un plato (tofu!!! hum , que rico, que nunca lo han probado, q quede claro no soy vegetariano)y se sento en la mesa para comer.

star-amigo garfield (jaja, aunque le queda mejor su segundo nombre si no lo saben su nombre es Garfield Marc Logan y si no me cren busquenlo en wikipedia) te encuentras bien?

cb- si star estoy bien (see starxbb 4 ever, jejeje era broma ellos solamente son como hermanos (me lo imagino yo) :P) solo que perdi mi medallon y ayer me desvele hablando con unos viejos amigos

star- te refieres a los de japon?

cb- si ahhhhh( q quede claro bosteso, no gimio)

rob- star pareces saber mucho de **garfield-**dijo un robin muy celoso

star- en verdad si n.n

rae- es extraño garfield nunca habla de su pasado- (alguien tambien esta celosa)

cy- es cierto bestita casi nunca habla de su pasado- dijo cyborg mirando picaramente a chico bestia(antes de q mal piesen y me abandonen por la parejas, les aclaro que son las mismas de mi sumary )

cb- pues si nunca me preguntan como quieren q les diga

todos ecepto chico bestia y star se caen de espaldas como en el anime

star- y de que hablaron

cb- pues q makubex encontro el antidoto y logro construir las hondas q le pedi

star- vaya ese tal makubex debe ser un genio

cb- si luego lo voy a visitar para recojer las cosas ademas tlves me quede un tiempo para hablar con ginji y los demas

star- me encantaria conocerlos

cb- pues si quieres me acompañas

rob- nooooooooo, nada de visitas al otro lado del mundo y mucho menos te vas a llevar a star - aun sigue celoso

star- pero si no ivamos a viajar de vacaciones al otro lado del mundo

cb- espera nos vamos a japon - dijo con estrellitas en los ojos

star- no a nueva zelanda

cb- no importa queda cerca

cy- y quienes son esos amigos de los que hablas

cb- alguna ves oiste hablar de los volts ?

cy- no

cb- pues entonces no tienen caso de q te cuente

_**hasta hay le voy a dejafr por q la hueva va regresando pero les prometo q la proxima semana lo actuliso y pongo un omaake dedicado a bush (lo q no sepan q es omake es una mini historia de comedia)**_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todo el mundo q le gusta leer mis fics y q me dejan reviews, se los agradesco y muchas gracias por esperar a que yo actualice, y q esperaron q se me quitara lo huevon, pero les sorprendera saber q no me tarde por hueva, si no por le prepa y el to

_**Hola a todo el mundo que le gusta leer mis fics y que me dejan reviews, se los agradesco y muchas gracias por esperar a que yo actualice, y que esperaron que se me quitara lo huevon, pero les sorprendera saber que no me tarde por hueva, si no por le prepa y el torneo de basketball en el cual participo XD **_

_Cibermandy91- ¬¬ mentiroso te la pasaste de huevon y el torneo apenas empeso la semana pasada_

_yo- shhhhhhhhh calla que no quiero que piense que soy un huevon de primera-_

_cibermandy91- mas de lo que piensan??_

_Yo- oye!! , hieres mis huevones sentimientos ToT_

_Cibermandy91-cuales?? :P_

_Yo- oye!!, y desde cuando estas aquí?_

_Cibermandy91- DESDE QUE ME BORRASTE LOS VIDEOS DE MI CUENTA DE YOUTUBE!!_

_Yo- eran una porkeria, puro sailormoon, mmppp y pop_

_Cibermandy91- OYE!!_

_Yo- mientras discuto con mi hermana ustedes disfruten el fic_

_Lectores- HERMANA O.O _

_Yo y cibermandy91- si, desgraciadamente_

_**Capitulo - un nuevo personaje**_

--

_**Una semana antes en japon**_

_Se ve a un joven ( de pelo largo y cafe, con una chaqueta negra con un extraño simbolo en la espalda, pantalones de mesclilla azul y tenis negros con verde) ir caminando por una calle enpinada, desaper y reaparecer en otra calle, y seguir caminando como si nada hasta llegar a un enorme edificio abandonado, cuando el joven ingresa pasa por en medio de varias personas (con ropa de pandilleros), los cuales lo rodean y uno le pregunta _

Sujeto - que quieres? -

El joven contesto- makubex me esta esperando -

_Los pandilleros lo dejan seguir caminando y se retiran. _

_El joven abansa por unos pasillos (los cuales eran distintos a los anteriores, es decir estos pasillos no se vem tan destrosados, las paredes estan pintadas de blanco y hay mucha iluminacion) en donde varias personas armadas le apuntan ( estos sujetos tienen trajes negros y traen metralletas), el sigue caminando como si nada y los sujetos lo siguen hasta llegar a un cuarto custodiado por 4 sujetos armados los cuales lo detienen _

Tipo armado 1- que quieres? -

Joven- makubex me esta esperando -

_Se olle una voz que dice:-_Voz misteriosa- dejalo pasar_ -_

_Todos bajan sus armas y le abren las puertas, el joven se introduce en una habitacion con en donde abundaban las computadoras y de una pantalla sale un joven peliazul _

El joven sonrie diciendo- hola makubex-san -

Makubex- hola daiske-kun creo que te preguntaras que haces aquí -

Daiske- no mas bien me pregunto por que tanta seguridad -

Makubex- es que hemos tenido problemas con la ciudad babilon y es una larga historia -

Daiske- y por que eso de kun ya no soy un niño -

Makubex- pues te comportas como un niño -

Daiske- oye y como le hiciste para salir de la pantalla como la morra del aro - _lo dice riendoce_

Makubex- ser virtual tiene muchas ventajas y no preguntes que ya te dije que es una larga historia -

Daiske- ahh - _Se queja como niño pequeño _- bueno entonces a que me has llamado -

Makubex- te tengo una mision -

Daiske- ¿de que se trata esta vez? -

Makubex- ocupo que le hagas una visita a garfield -

Daiske- no se donde estan los de la patrulla, lo ultimo que supe fue que el gobierno de nueva zelanda los habia llamado hace unos meses, pero nadie sabe que les paso -

Makubex- garfield ya no es de la patrulla -

Daiske- a no? -

Makubex- no se unio a un grupo llamado green peace -

Daiske- noooooooooo -

Makubex- je je je bromeaba amigo se unio a los jovenes titanes y tienes que encontrarlo -

Daiske- estas bromeando, los cabrones estan en casi todo el mundo -

Makubex- eso no es un problema para tu habilidad de transportacion -

Daiske- y para que quieres a garfield? -

Makubex- cuando lo hayes deves llevarlo a Nueva Zelanda -

Daiske- no puedo llamarlo y esperarlo en nueva zelanda -

Makubex- y de donde sacas el numero genio? -

Daiske- ese es un buen punto - _ pone cara pensativa _- ¿y por que en Nueva Zelanda?

Makubex- porque cuando llegues a Nueva Zelanda te vas a encontrar con dani-chan y con okami, al parecer el gobierno los necesita -

Daiske- y por que yo y ellas -

Makubex- si lo supiera te lo diria -

Daiske- ademas hay algo que no me cuadra, es esa seguridad que tienes, no podria detener a nadie de la ciudad babilon -

Makubex- no te confies ellos son virtuales y tienen habilidades ocultas -

Daiske- ¿cuales? -

Makubex- se podria decir que saque la idea de matrix -

Daiske- ¿y donde estan los nuevos voltz?, se dice que algunos de los viejos voltz lo conforman y que tu los comandas -

Makubex- los mande de vacaciones -

Daiske- y no puedes salir tambien tu? -

Makubex- daiske soy virtual, no puedo salir de la fortaleza -

Daiske- lo siento, no lo sabia amigo -

Makubex – no hay problema, por cierto entregale este paquete a garfield cuando lo ayes -

_En eso makubex le da una caja de carton a daiske (la caja tiene 20 cm de ancho y 10 de largo) _

Daiske- oye!! sabes que yo odio ser transportista ¬¬ -

Makubex- es urgente que se lo entreges -

Daiske- esta bien pero nuestra deuda queda saldada -

Makubex- hecho -

_En eso daiske se va caminando por donde salio y cuando sale del edificio desaparece._

--

_**Por mientras en una curiosa torre con forma de T**_

Bb- bueno yo me voy a jugar

rob- te vas a empacar para tener todo listo para mañana

bb- pero

rob- pero nada (N.A. alguien aun sigue celoso)

_en eso chico bestia se va a empacar_

Cy- star no creo que le moleste ademas es la mejor forma de vengarme luego de lo que descargo en mi computada -

_en eso a cyborg le salen lagrimas y se pone a chillar_

Rob- que descargo? -

Cy- algo que yo no crei que le gustara ver, ni siquiera sabia que le gustara, pero creo que no lo conosco tambien -

Rob- no me digas que es -

Cy- si… juegos online -

Rob- tanto arguende por solo eso -

Cy- si -

_En eso todos (ecepto star, que no sabe que es un juego online) se caen al suelo con una gota en la nuca al full estilo anime_

Rob- ay no puede ser -

Star- amigo cyborg no entiendo pero si ustedes se la pasan jugando con los juegos de video, ¿acaso no es lo mismo? -

Cy- no star, no es lo mismo -

Star- y hay muchas diferencias? -

Cy- si star, uno es mas entretenido y con mejores graficos y los juegos online nunca se acaban pero juegas con personas de varias partes del mundo -

Star- ohh cada ves su planeta se vuelve mas interesante -

--

_**Por mientras en una torre mas fregona que la otra torre conforma de T,**_

_**entran los titanes este a su torre y encuentran a Daiske dormido en su sofa, aprovechan su estado para amarrarlo a una silla**_

Bee_(no es una borrego balando, es que da pereza poner el nombre en ingles completo)_-vaya que es de sueño pesado -

Aqua- saben si me apoyaran lo mojaria y haci se despertaria -

Speddy- tu odias que te despierten a cubetasos ¬¬ -

Aqua- si pero es capaz de durar todo el dia dormido ¬¬ -

Bee- callense nos turnaremos hasta que se despierte y luego lo interrogamos -

Mas y menos- nosotros primero -

speddy- la ves pasada se quedaron dormidos y el sospechoso se escapo -

mas- oye -

menos- y no olvides cuando sacaste a los reos de la carcel acambio de un gel extra fuerte -

bee- ¡¡ya basta!!, mas y menos se quedan en el primer turno y punto -

--_**30 minutos despues**_

_Se ve a daiske en la cocina comiendo un sandwich y pasa speddy _

Daiske- hola -

Speddy-hola -

_Speddy abre el refri y saca una soda dietetica (ash no vaya a engordar la niña) y se va como si nada_

--

_**Por mientras con la no tan unica pero si original torre con forma de T**_

star- y donde esta chico bestia -

rob- quien sabe -

_en eso cyborg entra a su habitacion y ve a chico bestia jugando en su computadora_

grito misterioso- aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -

rob- calma star, no grites -

star- no fui yo -

rob- ¿raven…? -

raven- tu crees q yo gritaria? ¬¬ -

rob- perdona -

star- ¿entonces quien grito? -

Rob- vamos a ver -

_Van a la habitacion de cyborg y lo encuntran desmayado y a chico bestia jugando como si nada_

Rob- cyborg eres un exagerando -

star- ¿lo llevamos a la enfermeria? -

Rae- no, hay que dejarlo aquí -

Star- ¿por que?-

Rob- star, cyborg es un exagerado, es decir quien se desmaya por eso-

Rae- tu te desmayas cuando tocamos tus armas-

Rob-raven las computadoras no son armas-

Rae- para cyborg si lo son ¬ ¬ -

Star- amigos que tal si nos vamos a ver una pelicula y dejamos de pelear-

Rae- no gracias, prefiero meditar-

Rob- y yo debo empacar

_Starfire se va a ver la pelicula algo triste por que la nadie quiere estar con ella._

--

_**10 minutos despues**_

Cyborg- hay mi cabeza, que me paso -

_En eso cyborg ve a chico bestia jugando es su computadora grita y se desmalla otra vez_

Grito misterioso - aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -

Rob- ya sabemos que se desperto -

rae- pero se volvio a desmayar -

star- ¿ahora si lo llevamos a la enfermeria? -

Rob y rae- no -

--

_**Por mientras con los titanes este**_

_Bumble bee va a ver si el preso ya esta despierto, pero haya a mas y menos dormidos y las cuerdas amarradas a la silla pero sin el preso y sale en su busqueda y lo haya platicando con aqualad._

Daiske- ¿y tu que piensas respecto de green peace? -

Aqua- solo tengo una critica en contra de ellos -

Daiske- ¿cual? -

Aqua- que se preocupan mas por las selvas que por el mar -

Daiske- a mi me caen gordos –

_(entra abeja indignada)_

Bee- tu!! Como escapaste? -

Daiske- pues me dio hambre y me vine a la cocina -

Aqua- por cierto, ¿que hacias aquí? -

Daiske- pues me dijeron que garfield estaba en la torre T pero me han

mentido -

Bee- ¿quien es garfield? -

Daiske- un chico verde, estatura baja, pelos verdes y creo que le apodaban chico verde -

Aqua- ¿chico bestia? -

Daiske- si -

Aqua- esta en la otra torre T -

Bee- por que le dices garfield? -

Daiske- por que haci se llama -

_Abeja y aqualad se ponen a reir_

Daiske- pues ya me voy -

Aqua- adios -

_Daiske desaparece y reaparece _

Daiske- por cierto donde queda?-

Aqua-al oeste-

Daiske –gracias –

_Daiske vuelve a desaparecer y segundos despues reaparece abre el refri y toma una soda, _

Daiske- y donde queda el oeste?-

_Aqua y Bee señalan al oeste y Daiske vuelve a desaparecer, en ese instante speddy se acordo de que daiske estaba en la cocina, corrio a atraparlo y a tomar otra soda_

Speddy- nooooooooooooooooo- _ve que ya no esta, abre el refri, despues lo cierra espantado _– noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo -

Bee- ¿que te pasa?-

Speddy- se escapo y se robo la ultima soda-

--

_**Por mientras con los titanes**_

Rob- cyborg ya levantate que tenemos que empacar -

Cy- perdona, tuve un sueño horrible donde veia a chico bestia jugando en mi super computadora -

Cb- viejo eso no fue un sueño -

Cy- aahhhhhhh - _y se desmaya otra vez_

Rob-¬ ¬ tenias que decirle -

Cb- ops –

Rob- como castigo vas a arreglar tu cuarto-

_Chico bestia grita como niña y se desmalla_

Rae- bien hecho genio-

Rob- gracias -

Rae- ¿ahora quien va hacer sus maletas?-

Rob-ops

--

_**Por mientras, Daiske aparece enfrente de un edificio con forma de T, entra y se sienta en una silla.**_

Camarera- ¿Qué va a pedir sr.? -

Daiske- mmm, quiero una hamburguesa con papas, 2 tacos de arrachera y una limonada mineral -

Camarera- sr. solo vendemos comida japonesa y nuestra especialidad es el teriyaki-

Daiske – pues me 1 orden de sushi y una jara de te helado -

Camarera- ¿de 5, de 3 o de 2 Litros? –

Daiske - de 2 litros -

Daiske- por cierto podrias hablarle a chico bestia-

Camarera- lo lamento sr. El no esta aquí-

Daiske- no se vale me volvieron a mentir me dijeron que el estaba en el edificio con forma de T-

Camarera- no, la torre de los titanes esta en una islita cerca del muelle

Daiske- gracias por el dato-

Camarera- todavia va a comer aquí sr?-

Daiske- pues si-

--

_**Por mientras con los titanes**_

Starfire – Cindy trepa rapido, la niña del aro te va a alcansar -

CB – ay, mi cabeza, Star ¿no sabes donde esta mi medallon? -

Star – Cyborg lo tiene –

CB – gracias –

_Chico Bestia sale de la sala y segundos despues aparece Cyborg_

cy – Star, viste el aceite que uso para aceitar mi brazo -

Star – lo dejaste en tu carro -

Cy – ah, si, gracias -

_Sale Cyborg y entra 2 minutos despues Robin_

Rob – Star, ¿has visto mi bote de gel? –

Star – lo dejaste en el baño principal -

Rob – ah gracias -

_Sedita entra despues de que sale Robin_

Sedita: wag wad waf WA wak -

Star – no Sedita, el par de calsetines y el libro de Raven estan en el segundo piso –

_Sedita se va arrastrando y entra Raven_

Rae – Star tomaste mi libro –

Star – no –

Rae- estar ya empacaste

Star- si

Rae- star estas molesta?

Star- no

--

Kyuzo92- Jajaja aquí le voy a dejar para torturarlos

Cybermandy91- con solo existir los torturas


	5. omake

Jejeje hola a todos perdonen olvide lo del omake a si que por eso se los voy a poner en ves de un capi

**Esta historia (omake) no es una agresión de ningún tipo contra george bush si no es producto de mi loca imaginación al poner esto me libro de cualquier reprensión a causa de este omake**

_**Jejeje hola a todos perdonen olvide lo del omake a si que por eso se los voy a poner en ves de un capi **_

Todo parecía ser una mañana normal para nuestro guerrillero no tan favorito, el paseaba tranquilamente por la casa blanca buscando la forma de invadir Irán cuando de repente a lo lejos y a una considerable velocidad se movía una bola de pelos blanca y bush sabia quien era su eterno enemigo puppy de Irak (N.A. lo de Irak el se lo puso) se le puse enfrente y ocurrió una típica escena del viejo oeste, bush y puppy se miran fijamente por mientras caminan de forma lateral (N.A. en círculos), bush sabia mas que nadie la razón por la cual puppy su eterno enemigo lo odiaba tanto

_**Flash back:**_

Se ve a puppy de cachorro jugando con un patito de hule (N.A. de color amarillo) el cual cada ves que puppy lo mordía el patito hacia un sonido chillón y ese jodido ruido ya tenia harto a bush, bush había tratado de deshacerse del patito muchas veces, tirándolo a la basura, pero puppy era mas listo y lo sacaba, el trato de tirar al patito en la carretera, pero puppy se ausento por 2 días y volvió con el patito.

Así que bush ya arto de ese ruido chillón agarro al patito y lo tiro a la chimenea y puppy vio como lentamente se derretía su patito le quito el patito.

_**Fin del flash back:**_

Bush intento negociar con croquetas la situación pero puppy le gruño así que bush le hizo la guerra a puppy e intento patearlo pero puppy salto y le pego en la cara por lo cual bush se callo y se puso a decir –puppy si quieres lo negociamos, no puppy noo!!-

_**10 minutos después**_

Entran los del servicio secreto y encuentran a bush tirado en el suelo todo arañado y con la ropa desgarrada y se preguntan, tipo1- pero que pasó? - tipo2- prepárate amigo por que este el ataque numero 25 de muchos que faltan-

_**Fin**_


End file.
